The Killjoys Save Christmas: An MCR Fic :2:
by VictoryX2292
Summary: This is a Christmas Special of my first story "Death or Victory". Victory goes missing along with toys for the children. It's up to the Killjoys to get her back and Save Christmas. Gerard/Victory Mikey, Ray, Frank, Boomer, and myster guest. MCR
1. On the First Day of Christmas

_Hey this is just a clip of the Killjoy Christmas Special. If you havn't read my first story this one might be a little confusing for you. Those who have read. Enjoy 3_

* * *

Victory stepped off of her hyper-cycle and stepped up to the lobby door holding a large bag in her hand. She put her ID card up to the door of Better Living Industry. A red lazer scanned her card.

"Greetings Victory X." The computer's voice said as the door clicked open. She had shortened her name since she had taken over as President of the company. She wanted to keep part of herself, yet in a way also reinvent herself, much like the company itself. Long gone were the days of drug induced patients, robots, mind controlling computer chips, or war between Killjoys and SCARECROW soldiers. Victory took her helmet off as she walked through the door. In another way of reinventing herself she had cut all of her so called "perfect" locks and went with a shorter style with layers. This allowed a professional look at work, yet a fun spunky look at home with her fellow Killjoys.

"Good Morning Miss X." One of the guards at the desk smiled and waved to her as she entered.

"Good Morning, Skylark." Victory waved back trying hard not to look at the large scar on his left cheek. He wore a regular guard suit except none of them had to wear masks anymore. The large scar went down from the top of his skull to the nape of his neck. He was a former Killjoy who had been hurt in the war and found it difficult finding work. Victory gave jobs to those who needed it and boy did the Killjoys need it. After the war prices of things stayed the same. That, Victory had no control over. That was the governments fault. But she did help out in whatever ways she could.

"Any big plans for today?" Skylark asked with a smile.

"No just adding some more presents to the pile." Victory returned the smile and held up the bag she was holding.

"Me and the boys are having a little Christmas party tonight. I have to go home and cook. I can't leave Frank and Mikey in a kitchen too long alone. You're welcome to come if you want."

Skylark shook his head and flipped the screens of the security cameras.

"Nah, I gotta make sure this place stays safe." He said with a wink. "Thanks anyhow."

"Well if you think Rouge and the kids want to come you can give them a call on your brake. I know you're not allowed personal calls…_but I won't tell the boss_." Victory said the last part in a whisper gave a wink and headed to the elevators.

Since the Killjoys had run a van through the lobby Victory had remodeled most Better Living. She kept a lot of the glass windows to look over the city but replaced the gray paint with brighter pastels. She smiled at her work as the elevator carried her up to the top floor. She followed the corridor to a large room that had once been a lab. On the far left wall there was another large glass window.

"Good Morning Miss X." One of the workers said putting down her coffee.

"Morning, Glade." Victory said putting the bag of presents on the table and walked over to the window. Down below several workers were wrapping small items into boxes and covering them with bows.

"I feel like Santa." Victory said with a small laugh. Glade clicked her boots and stepped up to the window.

"You might as well be." She said with a grin. "A lot of Killjoy families appreciate what you are doing. It's hard to make a decent pay in this city. With the Holiday coming up they could use a little hope…plus it helps them know we're done with the damn war."

Victory nodded silently as she watched the workers busily wrap.

"Make sure and give the workers get a raise when they grab their checks tonight. Just wire it to their accounts. They worked hard this week…"Victory looked to Glade. "Give yourself one too. I don't know what I'd do without my little elves." She said patting the woman's head. Glade tried to hide a smile as she shoved the hand off of her head.

"Keep yer damn mitts off. I aint no pet!"

Victory stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"Very professional. I'm getting a big raise for puttin' up with your ass." Glade said revealing a hint of a smile.

Victory opened the bag of presents and set them on the table.

"Ok you old coot, make sure these make it into the pile." She said tossing them at Glade and headed for the door.

"I have to go get ready for my Holiday Party. You call me if anything comes up." Victory grabbed her helmet and headed for the door.

She closed the door behind her and headed back down the hall. She was glad to at least help in some sort of way. Things in this city needed to be fixed up of they would never change.

"Oof!" she said as her shoulder bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She looked up to see a man with a baseball cap on shadowing his face. He didn't say a word, just gave a nod and kept walking.

_He didn't look familiar_. She thought. _Then again with all the new workers it was hard to keep track. _

She shrugged it off and headed to the lobby.

"You have a good day Miss X." Skylark waved as she exited.

"You too." She gave a wave and turned to her hyper-bike.

She loved her new present. This was one of the perks she allowed herself to have as President. The hyper-bike was the fastest on the market as well as the least harmful to the environment. Since the eco changes to the city the purple haze had lifted from the skyline. She had her top scientists work on fast vehicles, that were healthy. Frank was a little sad to change the engine in his Trans-AM but when he realized it went just a bit faster he didn't have a complaint.

Victory revved the engine and slipped on her helmet. It took off in a jolt. She loved that feeling. It was like any stress she had had been left in her dust.

* * *

After several miles she saw the warming look of her street. Throughout the desert several suburban homes, shops, and stations had been built. After months of irrigation grass finally began to grow. It looked homey. Victory pulled up into the garage and parked the bike.

"YOU'RE BACK!" A small voice piped from the door of the garage.

"Hey Boomer." Victory said giving her a hug. "Anything blow up while I was gone."

Boomer looked up with big eyes.

"Frank found the fondue pot you were gonna give him for Christmas…."

Victory slowly separated from Boomer.

"How…bad…is…it…."

Boomer bit her lip and stepped back as she looked to the door.

Victory ran into the kitchen. Cheese and melted chocolate littered the kitchen.

Frank and Ray had their backs turned and were whipping something off.

"Dude she's gonna be home any minute!" Ray said rinsing a towel in the sink. He slightly revealed what they were cleaning.

"You think I don't fucking know that! Just help me get the thing cleaned!"

"What made you think throwing a slice of _cheese cake_ into it from the _balcony_ was a_ good_ idea!"

"I wasn't aiming for the pot! I was aiming for Mike's head on the couch!"

Victory looked directly above them to the balcony that lead upstairs then to the couch just a few feet away from the kitchen.

"What."

Frank and Ray turned around.

"The FUCK."

The gulped simultaneously.

"HAPPENED!" They turned and covered up what they were cleaning.

"Oh…hey Sunshine. We were just…um…"

"Don't you Sunshine me! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!"

They awkwardly chuckled.

"Well you see…" Ray started.

"I was…" Frank tried. "I found this um…fondue pot in the cupboard with my name on the box and…"

"I tried to stop him!" Ray pleaded.

"And then we were making some food…for the party tonight and, then Mikey was being a dick and not letting us watch TV so…I thought it would be funny to throw cheese cake on him and…"

Victory twitched.

"The cheese cake for the party?"

"Um…that was for this party?"

Victory nodded.

"Well…it fell in the fondue pot and…well…"

There was a loud moaning sound behind them. Ray turned and lifted the rag.

"It sorta got on the…cat."

Victory stood silent for a few moments.

"I…..I can't even…..how did you…We don't _own _a FUCKING CAT!" Her mouth hung open for a while.

"Oh shit dude…we did it. We finally broke her. Gerard's gonna be pissed."

Victory put her head in her hands.

"W-where is Gerard…."

Frank and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. At that moment Mikey walked down the stairs holding a slice of cheese cake missing a few bites. He stopped looked at the kitchen, then to Victory, then to Ray and Frank.

"This might be a bad time to mention that I broke the toaster…" He said calmly and took a bite of cheese cake.

"How did you…..?" Victory started.

Mikey held up a fork and smiled then instantly dropped the smile and went back up stairs.

"Where the fuck is your brother?" Victory shouted up the stairs.

"Went to the store. Getting' more cheese cake. Knew you'd be pissed." Mikey said through mouth fulls of cheese cake.

Victory spun around quickly.

"YOU!" She said pointing a vicious finger at Frank. "Get that…thing out of this house." She pointed to the cat.

"YOU!" She said pointing at Frank who jumped. "Get a bucket and a mop. The party is in less than four hours. You are cleaning this mess up NOW!"

Frank nodded.

"If I find one speck of cheese in so much as a crack in the floor I'll have the Trans-AM turned into a cube at the dump!"

Victory turned quickly to go upstairs to start getting ready but turned too quickly slipping on a large glop of cheese and chocolate. She hit the floor hard. She could feel cheese stick to her back, hands and especially her hair.

Victory got up slowly and turned. A low growl escaped her lips. Frank had a pained look on his face.

There was a sudden sound of the back door opening. Victory slowly turned her head to see Gerard try to sneak in quietly. He turned and looked up.

"Oh…hey Sunshine…um…I got cheese cake."

Victory made another growl and shook some cheese off of her hand and stomped up stairs.

Gerard was left there with an awkward pit in his stomach.

"You're both dead." Boomer's voice chimed in as she shut the door.

"Listen, _Girl_, go play with your pretty dollies and dresses up in your room and stay out of our hair." Frank said rolling his eyes.

Boomer gave him the finger and went to her room avoiding any cheese globs.

"Boomer, no bad language…or gestures in this case." Gerard said as she walked up the steps.

She sighed.

"Yes, sir."

Gerard plopped himself on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"What the hell were you thinking, Frankie?" Gerard said under muffled hands.

"Dude, don't pretend like you weren't in on it." Frank was filling the bucket up.

"Me saying it would be funny is not the same thing as telling you to do it." Gerard put a finger up.

"I'll go talk to her. And this kitchen better be fucking clean! She needs this party." Gerard said standing up. Frank gave him a nod.

As Gerard headed up the stairs Frank grabbed a cookie and slowly tried to dip it in the cheese.

"Put it down Frank!" Gerard said without looking.

Victory showered the cheese out of her hair. She felt like she would explode. She spent weeks trying to keep this place clean. God knows it was next to impossible with this bunch. She let the water run on her for a little while letting it wash her anger away. Finally she twisted the nozzle and grabbed a towel. Outside of the shower she slipped on her bath robe and put her hair in another towel. Gerard was waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Hey." He said quietly. She glared at him and went to her mirror.

"I'm sorry about Frank…and the kitchen…._and the cat_?" He said the last part with a little confusion. He shook his head and got up going over to her. It was difficult to read her most of the time. This relationship stuff was new to him. Shooting up hundreds of Draculoids wasn't a problem. Trying to know how to make his girlfriend feel better, now that is fucking hard. He rubbed her shoulders a little.

"They aren't use to this simple lifestyle. We're use to running for our lives, scavenging for food, and just being happy to make it through the day. They have all this built up energy from just sitting around. Just give them some time." Gerard kissed her cheek.

Victory tried to ignore him but hit was hard when he talked to her like this, even more so when he kissed her so gently. She finally caved and turned to kiss him. His lips felt warm like always. She closed her eyes.

"Gee, I need to tell you somethi—." A loud crash cut her off short. Gerard raced to the door.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted down the stairs.

"Sorry. It was the cat!" Frank's voice shouted below.

Gerard turned.

"I need to watch him if this party is going to happen at all." Gerard said with his head down and closed the door.

Victory rolled her eyes and pulled the towel down from her head and began to style her hair.

For the next few hours Gerard helped keep Frank in line as he cleaned. Mikey watched TV in h

* * *

is room. And Ray tried to give an angry cat a bath while Boomer helped.

"I think we should keep him." Boomer said handing Ray the soap.

"Sunshine will pitch a fit." Ray said holding the cat as far away from him as possible.

"But he's a runaway, like us. He just wants to have a home like anybody else."

Boomer looked up at Ray with her big brown eyes.

"Oh no, not the face…I can't stand the face…" Ray tried to look away.

"Pleeeaassee Rayyy." Her voice sounded near tears. "He probably doesn't have a home…wondering all alone in the desert, no one to love him."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll try and talk to Sun and Gee but no promises." Ray said putting a finger up. Boomer jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh thank you!" She said and skipped off with the cat in her arms. Ray sat there with his head down.

"How do I get myself in these messes?"


	2. Deck the Halls

_Hey, so all rights of Cherri Cola go to GerardWayismylife. Dear. GerardWayismylife if you don't like the way I'm using Cherri Cola I can change it. Just thought I'd be polite and state that. :D _

* * *

Gerard dumped the last bucket of water out the back door while Frank took out the garbage.

"Man this sucks!" Frank said putting the lid back on the garbage can.

"You shouldn't have fondued the kitchen." Gerard said setting the bucket down.

"No man, not just that…this!" He said putting his arms out and looking around.

"The…Garage?" Gerard asked confused.

"No dude, this place. It's weird. Cleaning kitchens, Christmas Parties, taking out the trash, what is that shit?"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"You're right, it is completely awful. A warm bed to sleep in, good food, indoor plumbing, not worrying if we'll die the next morning. How _will_ we get by?"

"You know what I mean, Man. Don't you miss the _thrill_? Don't you miss the _chase_?" There was a sparkle in his eyes.

Gerard paused as if he were holding something back. He kicked the bucket under a shelf.

"Nope. Can't say I do." Gerard quickly turned to head back inside. Frank slumped a little. "And don't forget to change for tonight!" Gerard shouted as he closed the door.

* * *

Gerard went to the down stairs bathroom to get ready since Victory was still in the upstairs one. He pulled out two cans and took the lids off. With a comb he neatly worked in the red and green dye. By the time he was done he still had his black hair in the under layer but the top was split down the middle; one half red, the other green. He smiled a little.

"Festive." Mikey said from the bathroom door. Gerard turned to him.

"Where's your outfit. You just look normal." Gerard asked.

Without looking down Mikey reached to a pin on his red leather jacket and pressed a button. The tune of "_We wish you a merry Christmas_" Played while a snow man danced. Mikey gave a quick large smile but then quickly dropped it.

"Nice Bro." Gerard said patting him on the shoulder. The doorbell snapped their attention.

"Our first guests." Mikey said trying to hide his excitement.

"Dude you love this Christmas shit and you know it." Gerard said punching his little brother lightly in the shoulder and heading for the door.

"Do NOT!" Mikey said angrily and folded his arms.

Gerard made it half way through the living room.

"I'll get it!" Victory's voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Gerard and Mikey's jaws dropped. Victory trotted down the stairs in a pair of black high heeled boots, candy cane colored tights, a pointed Santa hat, and a rather short red dress with a belt in the middle as well as white frill around the edges and sleeves. Her hair was spiked out and curled up a little.

She skipped to the door and opened it gladly.

Cherri Cola greeted her first.

"HEY GIRL!" Cherri Cola said giving her a big hug. She was dressed in a red tank that stopped at her stomach then wore a white down vest overtop of it. Her blond hair had streaks of red in it as well making her look like a candy cane. Victory hugged her back. Hell she even smelled like candy cane.

"Oh move your butt!" Show Pony said pushing Cherri Cola over and hugged Victory.

"Oof! Hey S.P." Victory said with a light giggle. Show Pony had red and green tights on as well as his usual roller skates(which he never seemed to take off), a loose red shirt, and a bright green thong overtop of his tights with a picture of mistletoe and the phrase "_Meet you under the mistletoe_" under it.

(_AN: those underwear actually exist O.o_)

Cherri pushed him aside.  
"Sorry we're a little late. My brother here couldn't find the right outfit." Cherri groaned as she hauled a small bag of presents inside

"Well it isn't my fault somebody hogged the bathroom." Show Pony said crossing his arms as he walked in.

Cherri put the presents down.

"Hey Party Poison, what's with the open mouth?" Cherri said giving him a quick hug. Gerard quickly coughed and hugged her back.

"Oh..um nothing." He said quickly and took the presents to the tree.

Show Pony rolled up to Mikey who was still staring at Victory with his mouth open.

"You know how to cure an open mouth don't you?" Show Pony said with a wink.

Mikey quickly shut his mouth and shuttered as he walked away.

"It never gets old harassing that boy." Show Pony giggled.

"You..erm…look really nice." Gerard said while he and Victory arranged the presents under the tree.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So does your hair." She said putting her hand on it and kissing the top.

The doorbell rang again letting in several other guests. After an hour or so the party really got hopping.

Frank set up the stereo system and turned up the radio.

"_You're here with me Dr. D, pumpin' out the jollies to keep you folly this Holiday season._

_I'll be here till sun comes up. So get up grab yo gurl and dance the night away._

_It's time to make some noise my fellow Killjoys_!" The familiar voice burst through the speakers.

"It's a shame the Doc couldn't make it!" Frank shouted over the music with a beer already in hand.

"Are you kidding me!" Victory giggled. "And miss his big shot on national radio!"

Victory headed to the kitchen to make sure all the food was out. She looked at the clock.

"Damn, nine thirty already?" She said to herself. She looked over to see Boomer on the counter digging into some cookies.

"Hey kiddo, It's past your bed time isn't it?" Victory said with her hands on her hips.

"Aww do I have to?" She grumbled. Victory gave a nod. "I won't be able to sleep with all this fun happening." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ooh alright!" Victory said dropping her arms. "You can stay up but you have to stay in your room. There is going to be a lot of dumb adults running round." Bothe of them looked at Frank and some other Killjoy who were having a chugging contest.

"I'll come and check on you at midnight." Victory said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks!" Boomer said

* * *

After a few hours the party really got hopping. Most of the beer was gone but the party still raged on. Gerard hardly got to see Victory that night. She worked hard keeping the party to plan. He knew she worked hard but she didn't get it. The Killjoys didn't need perfection. That was something the company wanted. No, they liked things loud messy and unexpected. She was one of them but he could see it on her face. She felt out of place.

He was sitting on the couch watching the party when she sat down.

"Hey, you having fun?" she asked a little worried. He nodded and gave her a kiss. He took her in close.

"I'm watching how happy everyone is. You did great!" Victory blushed a little.

"Hey since we have a chance there is something I've been meaning to—"

Her sentence was cut short by a quite drunk Ray and Frank.

"DUDE!" Frank said behind his Franken Stein's Monster Mask. He shouted pulling Gerard off of the couch.

"You gotta come withhh uss, It's a matter of life an deathhh." Ray slurred.

"I gotta see what they are up to!" Gerard said with a pained look on his face to Victory. Victory just smiled and nodded hiding her frustration.

Ray and Frank pulled him to the other half of the house to where the keg sat.

"Dude!" Frank giggled and poured another cup of beer. "I tak it all back! I luv sub'rubin life! This-shit's way better than Deeper Zleepers." He hiccupped.

"You gotta try some, yer not efen a little drunk." Ray said handing Gerard a beer.

"No guys I'm good, really." He said trying to push it away. Growing up in the desert they never had beer before. The stuff smelled gross and rotten.

"Chug itt or I'll…." Frank looked around the room. "Or I'll go flurt with that pretty gurl over there!" He said pointing to Cherri Cola.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been flirting with hur all night. That does…make sense…"

Gerard closed his eyes and groaned. He would need something just to deal with these two the rest of the night. He closed his eyes and chugged the entire cup. It tasted surprisingly better than he thought. Then it hit him. His world seemed to tip and sway round him. He tried to focus on one spot at a time.

"Hey, Gee you don't look too hot." Ray said putting a hand on his shoulder. He tried to look up but everything spun even more.

"Shit man! Victory is gonna be piiiissed!" Frank said putting down his cup and slid off his jacket.

"Here take this," He said putting it on Gerard. "And this." He said putting his mask over Gerard's face too.

"She won' yell if its meee." Frank said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

They led him to another room with a chair where he could sit down. He tried to protest but everything was too hard to focus on.

"Just stay there till you feel sober." Ray said in his best doctor voice he could do drunk. Gerard nodded and regretted the movement. A few people were around him but he was mostly to himself next to the door. He closed his eyes to try to make the spinning stop but it only made it worse.

He opened his eyes to see a person through the holes of the mask. He tried to focus on who it was but all he could see was red and white.

"I see somebody has been naughty this year." The drunken voice of Cherri Cola giggled and bent down.

* * *

Victory went to the kitchen to get something light to drink. She poured a glass of water from the fridge and sipped it. It was hot in the crowded house. She starred down at her glass. Through it she could see her body in the red dress. She slipped a hand over her ribs and stomach. _It was a little too tight of a fit._ She thought to herself. That's when she felt her phone in her pocket go off. She looked at the screen.

4 MISSED CALLS

FROM: BL/ind

She opened it up and redialed the number. The phone rang for half a second.

An excited voice answered.

"Glade, sorry I missed your call the party is just really loud and I—" She stopped.

"What do you mean they're gone?" there was a pause.

"How the fuck do you lose three _thousand_ toys!" She shouted into the phone.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" another pause.

"What kind of brake in? Glade…Glade are you there? Hello?" The other end hung up. Victory starred at the phone for a few seconds.

"SHIT!" She shouted.

She quickly searched the crowed for Gerard. She ran into Mikey who was leaning on a wall in a dark part of the room.

"Have you seen Gerard anywhere?" She asked anxiously.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I just need to find Gerard." She said nervously as she still clutched her phone in her hand.

"I think Frank and Ray took him in there." Mikey pointed to the door on the other side of the living room. Victory thanked him and headed over. It was hard to move through the tight crowd. Once she made it to the door she opened it quickly out of frustration of the crowd. Her gasped as she dropped her cellphone.

Cherri Cola was bent over Gerard kissing him passionately. He had his hands on her shoulders and what looked like he was squeezing them. The noise of the door made them both jump.

"Victory!" Gerard instantly felt sober. Her face instantly turned into a dark scowl as she ran out of the room.

"Victory wait!" Gerard shouted and tried to get up but the weight of Cherri was on top of him.

"I don't know what she's so pissed about. I was only kissing…..wait a sec." She said turning to Gerard. "You're not Frankie?"

Gerard growled and pushed her off running after Victory. Over the crowd he could see her heading out the back door and into the garage. He tried to shove past the crowd but it was too packed. Finally he went out the front door only to see Victory speed off down the driveway and onto the street. He could hear the anger in her as the tires squealed. He tried to shout after her again.

There was a creek of the door behind him. Mikey stood there with his snowman button dancing.

"What was that about?" He asked. Suddenly Frank emerged behind him.

"Wut's this 'bout you kissn' mai woman?" Frank asked waving a cup at Gerard.

"No! Ugh! She thought I was you and she kissed me and UGH!" He shouted and kicked the wall of the garage. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"Woah dude, Where's Sunshine?" Frank said putting his cup down and swaying a little. Gerard just grunted again and shoved past him. He went back through the crowd and picked up Victory's cellphone and took it back out to the garage. Mikey was leaning on the Trans-AM while Frank ran around the yard trying to jump bushes. Gerard leaned next to Mikey.

"I know this isn't gonna help but she had something she needed to tell you." Mikey said taking a swig of beer. "It sounded important."

Gerard looked down at the cellphone and flipped it open. _She had this in her hands_… he thought. He saw a small icon for new messages blinking. He pressed it and listened to the voicemail.

"_You need to get your ass down here NOW! There's been a brake in. All the toys are missing and he's cut the power! Skylark is dead! Get down here NOW!"_

The message ended. Gerard went ridged. He felt the phone drop from his fingers.

"Gee what's wrong?" Mikey asked standing up. He could see the horror in his brothers eyes.

"Get in the car." He said softly.

"What?"

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR! EVERYONE!" He shouted and ran inside to grab the keys. He ran back out and jumped in. Everyone had piled in. Gerard started the engine and ripped down the driveway and onto the road.

"Gee what is going on?" Mikey asked again. By this point Ray and Frank had sobered up with fear.

"She went to the company. She's heading into a trap!"


	3. The Little Drummer Boy

Victory raced to the parking lot of Better Living Industry. The tears that had streamed her cheeks had long since dried in the quick wind of her bike. She felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. The image played over and over in her mind. _How could he do this?_ She thought. She reached for her phone in her pocket but only grabbing air. That's right, she'd dropped it. She looked up to the large dark building. Not a single light was on. Gerard would have to wait. She knew she had to see what was going on in her company. Her grief was suddenly turned into anger as she marched up to the doors. Her hand motioned down to the security code box but as she looked up she noticed the door hung open a little. She pulled it lightly and slipped inside. She pulled her hat down as she entered making sure it wouldn't keep her from hearing so much as a pin drop.

It was dead quiet inside the lobby. She tiptoed to the information booth.

"Skylark?" She whispered quietly. As she edged up she saw a hand sticking out from behind the booth. Her heart raced faster as she edged closer.

"S-Skyl-lark?" Her voice trembled a little. Sure enough Skylar lay lifeless on the marble floor. Victory rushed to him.

"Skylark!" She shouted nudging him. "Skylar wake up!"

As she nudged him she felt something on her hands. As she pulled them away she could see dark stains drip down her arm. She screamed and jumped back. She stared at the blood covering her arms and tried to wipe most of it off on her dress. Just at that moment something to her left illuminated.

Down the corridor that lead to the center of the building several Christmas lights lined a pathway. Her instincts told her to run but she knew she had to follow this path. She slowly followed the brightly lit path. It took a few turns and twists until finally Victory found herself in the lab where the toys where kept. She walked past the conveyer belts to where at the large crates of presents should have sat. Instead the end of the room was empty with the exception of a small table with a little brown bear with a red silk ribbon around its waist. Victory approached it slowly. Picking it up she noticed on the ribbon was a small tag.

_To: Victory X.  
From: Santa S._

She quickly dropped the bear and backed away.

"I see you made it ok." A voice said causing her to jump and turn. She looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair, a light stubble and a black jacket standing in one of the balconies. He had two other men behind him. They were all dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Victory demanded. There was a giggle. Victory turned to see two girls and three guys emerge from behind the machines. They also were in all black but with heavy layers and fashionably tight pants. One of the girls giggled again and hopped up on the conveyer belt to take a seat.

Victory quickly turned back to the man.

"I know you." She pointed. "You were the man I saw this morning coming into the building!"

"Yes, I was in such a rush I didn't get a chance to say hello." The man chuckled darkly. "But luckily your assistant was more than willing to help us getting you back here."

There was a shuffle from one of the men behind her. She turned to see Glad's body drop in front of her. Victory gasped and ran to her body. One of the other men tried to pull her away. Victory gave him a swift kick to the balls. The man bent over in pain.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted standing over the body. The man raised his eyebrows.

"She was a little accident. We didn't expect to have anyone except the guard. Wrong place, wrong time." He said it as if he were speaking about the weather.

Victory was beginning to lose her temper now.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She shouted and stamped her foot.

"Now, now that is no way for the president of Better living to talk." The man said and waved his hand.

Two of the men grabbed both of her arms. The second girl pulled something long and square out of her pocket. She smirked and flipped a switch. The device buzzed wildly. Suddenly Victory felt the shock go through her entire body. She cried out in pain.

"Who are…you?" She asked again through gasps. "Why are you doing this?"

The man smiled.

"She's finally asking the right questions." He put a finger to his lips. "My name is B. Bryar, we are the SCARECROWS. We want **_revenge."_**

A wicked smile curved over his lips.

There was another painful shock. Victory let out another scream before her vision blurred and blacked out.


	4. Santa Baby

"Dude, why do you hate Christmas so much?" Frank asked Mikey from behind the passenger's seat. Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously having this conversation _now_?"

Gerard drove off into the desert towards the city. He was completely oblivious to the others in the car. His only thoughts were on getting to Victory and how much of an ass hat he had made of himself. _It was his fault she's in this mess_. He thought as he drove letting the rest of the car conversation become a low hum.

"I just don't get it, man. It's the one time of year for like family and shit. What is not to like?"

"I don't hate Christmas." Mikey said almost ready to bang his head off of the window.

"Then what is the deal?" Frank said bumping into an annoyed Ray. Mikey put his thumb and pointer finger on his eyebrows.

"It's just a stupid concept, giving gifts, getting drunk, staying up late hoping some jolly fat man will squeeze his fat ass down your chimney and bring you toys. I mean what kid is supposed to believe that load of bull shi—" Mikey's words were stifled as Ray shot a quick hand over his mouth. Mikey pushed Ray's hand away.

"Wait a second…you're not trying to tell me Frankie still believes in—." Ray's hand shot back over Mikey's mouth.

"Say another word and it will be your last Mikey Way!" Ray said in the scariest voice he had ever heard. Mikey froze.

"huh?" Frank tilted his head. Ray slowly backed away from Mikey.

"Nothing." Ray said softly. "Just don't worry about it."

Mikey just buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

He lifted his head. "So, Gerard…earth to Gerard, what exactly are we expecting in this last minute rescue?"

Gerard's hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Somebody broke into the company and took the kids toys. They killed a security guard too." Gerard spoke low in harsh tones. The car went a little faster.

"Gee just calm down I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just a prank or something. Who the hell would steal toys for children?" Ray said trying to keep some hope.

When they got to the parking lot of Better Living Gerard noticed not a light was on, even in the lot. They each felt an eerie vibe from the building. Gerard tried the doors first having no luck. You needed an access code to get in. He and Frank tried each door. There was a loud crashing sound. They looked to the left to see Ray and Mikey holding up large potted plants while glass littered around their feet.

"That works…." Gerard said a matter of factly.

They all stepped inside. The air felt stale in the darkly lit lobby. It was difficult to see. Each pulled out a ray gun getting ready. Gerard walked up to the body on the floor and nudged it a little. Dead.

"Ok, Mike, Ray, you two take the upstairs. Frank you're with me. Buzz my cell if you find anything." Gerard ordered.  
The killjoys gave a nod. It felt strange falling back into their old habits.

* * *

**Ray and Mikey**

They headed up the stairs cautiously checking each corner.

"Dude…" Mikey started. Ray rolled his eyes as he opened a door checking an office.

"Don't even start man."

Ray opened a closet to find it empty.

"Dude…come one….Santa. The guy's like twenty six or something!"

Ray bit his lip and sighed as he opened the door to the next room.

* * *

**Gerard and Frank**

Down stairs Frank and Gerard checked around the lobby desk for any signs of Victory. There were a few rooms to check but there was also a large hall leading to the depths of Better Living. He hated being in there. With its grand walls a structure he felt claustrophobic. Victory had made many changes, but that doesn't change what the building use to be. Frank broke the silence making him jump a little.

"Dude this is so bad ass getting back into the groove, you know?" Frank smiled to himself in the dark.

Gerard tapped the security TV screen with his gun, nothing happened.

"Not really..."

"Oh come on Gee, you're not fooling me! I know you missed this shit."

Gerard lead down the main dark hallway and checked every door they passed.

"We settled down. I can live with that."

Frank rolled his eyes not realizing Gerard couldn't see him.

"But is that the life we want? We've been Killjoys for a long ass time."

"Exactly! Isn't it time we actually live like normal lives?"

"Since when have our lives been normal? What is so great about being normal any ways? What more could you want?"

Gerard lightly forced Frank to a wall and held his ray gun to Frank's throat then slid it past his head and aimed towards the wall. Frank felt his heart race and his breath quicken. He squinted waiting for the worst.

"I want a family! It's all I've ever wanted. Don't you get that? Victory is my first shot at actually having one and I might have even fucked _that_ up!" Gerard was panting now. He slowly let go of Frank, dropping his gun. He let himself catch his breath. Gerard pushed Frank to the wall again.

"You repeat any of what you just heard and your dead." Gerard said in a low voice and let go. Frank gave a nod.

"We'll get her back, Gee. She's one tough bitch." Frank couldn't help but laugh a little. Gerard couldn't help but smile. He rubbed the back of his messy red and green hair.

"Ha, sure is."

They turned the corner heading down another dark hall.

* * *

**Ray and Mike**

"Why can you just let the guy have his fun and drop it? He's right you do hate Christmas." Ray said as they went down a ramp and made a left. Most of the doors were locked with high tech locks. They were all offices so they didn't seem too with looking into.

"I don't hate Christmas!" Mikey said kind of loud. Ray gave him a harsh look.

"I just think it's stupid. Hell I can't even remember the last time we celebrated." Mikey lowered his voice.

"We tried, man. That year we left BL/ind and were on our own. Dr. Death gave us one and you got pissed. After that we just kind of had our own privet ones."

Mikey thought back to that first Christmas and quickly shut out the flash back.

"Why _do_ you hate it so much?" Ray asked again but this time his tone was more concerned than annoyed.

Mikey bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it lets just keep going…"

Ray stopped and put his gun to his side.

"I'm not moving another step until we talk about this."

Mikey rolled his eyes and dropped his too.

"This is SO not the time for this, Ray! God only knows what is happening to Victory, and you want to have a talk show moment?"

Ray kept his composure.

"FINE!" Mikey said putting his arms out. "Every Christmas it's a reminder! OK? It's a reminder of what we use to have! Everything we lost! Gee and I use to hang ornaments in the tree with our parents and get each other dumb gifts. I watched the bombs fall!" Mikey was shouting now.  
"I WATCHED MY FAMILY DIE!" Tears trickled down his cheeks. "I lost them! That year there were no ornaments there was no tree! There were no parents! There was just an empty holiday of stupid traditions. So I'm sorry if I don't find joy in stupid things like dancing or getting drunk and especially of false hope that some fat ass man in a red fucking suit was coming down the chimney of a broke down diner!" Mikey finished and drove his fist into the wall just before he collapsed in tears. He felt like an idiot. This was why he never let his emotions show. The world would see how weak he really was, how close he was to crumbling.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey," He said softly. "We lost it all too. But what I think you are forgetting is that…what we lost we also gained. We have a family. You guys are my brothers, Victory and Boomer are our sisters, Dr. Death was our father. For people like Frank, belief in something like Santa isn't just some dumb kids dream, it was hope. It gave him, it gave all of us the hope that life would get better. It helped us get by through the hard times. Telling him Santa wasn't real would be like telling him there was no tomorrow. We didn't have the heart to do that…would you?"

Mikey felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up at Ray. For years he felt like he was alone. In his mind it was just him and Gerard. Sure Ray and Frank were his friends but he never let them in. It clicked. They had already let _him_ in. They were his family. He needed them and they needed him. It was always there, he always felt it but just didn't know it was there until now.

He quickly whipped his eyes and sniffled.

"Let's get our sister and save Christmas!" He said with a grin. Ray returned it and gave him a hand pulling him up.

* * *

**Together**

All four of them rounded a corner and jumped bumping into the other.

"Jesus guys! I almost shot you!" Gerard shouted putting his gun down. They all sighed in relief.

"This place is a fucking maze! We'll never find our way out." Frank said getting flustered and leaned on a wall. He felt something click as he leaned.

Suddenly a pathway of Christmas lights lined the maze of halls. They all stared at the bright colors for a second.

"Frank I could kiss you!" Gerard said with a smile. "But I won't!" He said just as quick

They grabbed their guns and ran down ready for anything. Or so they thought.


	5. Rockin around the christmas tree

_This chapter was so hard to start writing one: because I have so many ideas for how this could go and two: I watch MCR interviews for inspiration and four hours later I remember I should be writing. God I love how down to earth and funny they are 3. Any ways on with it….."Sarge' fight this bee!" ok now on with it. Also I'm going to add I know Bob isn't really this angry of a person. I'm just taking his persona and tweaking it to fit. Love you Bob!_

Victory woke with a bad headache. Everything was a little fuzzy around the edges but quickly started to clear. She stayed quiet for a bit listening to the conversation.

"Make sure the charges are in place. I want this to go off without a hitch." Her heart fluttered at what she was hearing.

She lifted her head realizing she was lying on the rough metal of one of the balconies.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes." A rough voice said as a dark shadow covered her. She tried to sit up quickly only to realize her hands were bound. Her assailant gripped her hair forcing her to sit upright. She let out a small gasp of pain. He pushed her up against a cold metal wall. She squinted at the light around the man. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light. The man before her was tall with blonde hair and slight stubble. He seemed to have a constant scowl. And those eyes, his eyes were an eerie blue.

Victory swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was hoarse. "I've never done anything to you. I don't even know you."

He leaned down and smiled.

"I'm not doing this for you. This is about a grander picture. This is _much_ bigger than you."

With that there was a clamor of metal doors opening. Four figures ran out guns charged and at the ready. The man grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up.

"Gerar-mmff!" She shouted just before a hand covered her mouth. He gripped her hair tight bringing light tears to her eyes.

The four Killjoys looked up to the balcony above them.

"Victory!" Gerard shouted dropping his gun a little.

"Glad you could make it." The man said. He slowly let go of Victory's hair.

Gerard and the others jaws all dropped.

"B-Bob?" Gerard said slowly. Bob scowled.

"You know this loon?" Victory shouted looking out to the others. Bob shook her a little.

"Glad to see you still remembered my name." Victory felt his fingers grip her arm a little tighter.

"Bob this is ridiculous, let her go." Gerard said.

"Let her go we can talk about this." Ray said dropping his gun.

"Oh no we are past talking!" Ray said letting go of Victory's arm and placing both hands on the railing in front of him. Victory stepped back to the metal wall. She winced as something sharp poked her. She glanced back to see a small piece of chipped metal. She bit her lip hiding her hope.

"We were past the point of talking when you left me in the desert to die!" His face was turning red as he gripped the rail tighter.

"You left _**us**_ Bob!" Gerard shouted. "You were the one who wanted to join the SCARECROWS! Not us!"

"You could have come with me!" Bob's chest puffed in and out. "Now what? You're sleeping with the enemy!" Bob grabbed Victory's arm again. That was the last pull she needed as she worked slowly at the rope binding her hands. She held on tight to the rope so that it still looked as if she were tied.

"It's not like that and you know it!" Gerard shook with anger. "The company isn't what it used to be!"

Victory made eye contact with Frank. He looked angry and scared for her. Victory waved her eyebrows to the large door to the other side of the factory.

"How the hell do you know that?" Bob continued. "She's probably hypnotized you into thinking that! She's the daughter of Korse! Evil is in her blood!"

"Bob, the war is over! She's helping Killjoys!"

Bob pressed his fingers to his head.

"Man, she's got you all so brain washed! These damn toys are her way of winning over our trust just to start over again. You Killjoys will trust her making it easier to attack. I didn't bring you here to die, Gerard, I brought you here to see. I know this is going to be hard but it has to happen. Better Living has to be brought down. And it starts with her." Bob gripped his hand around Victory's arm.

"NOW!" she shouted.

With that Victory sucker punched him and dove for a red button to her left and jumped over the railing. The Balcony shot straight up and lifted its contents into the top floor. What Bob seemed to not realize was he was standing on the express elevator to the loading dock.

At the same time Frank darted for the blue button opening the door across the factory. Victory charged past them and into the darkness of the hall.

"THIS WAY!" She shouted. It took a second to process what happened, but it wasn't long before the gun shots broke them of their trance. Victory ran hard down the halls making sharp turns every now and again. She didn't speak a word until she was sure they were buried in the depths of the labyrinth known as Better Living Industry. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. The others wheezed behind her.

"Ok, we need to find the garage where they are keeping the toys in the trucks find a way to get them out and then get the hell out of here." She was pacing now. She felt something hard impact her. Gerard had his arms around her squeezing tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said choking up a little but holding it back.

"Oh no!" Victory pushed him away hard. "There is no way you get off that easy, Gerard Arthur Way!"

As she pushed him back she used her slim fingers to snag his gun. Gerard stood there with his mouth open.

"Ok let's just all calm down a little." Ray said pushing them apart.

"We need to find a way out of here and then we can settle whatever disputes we have later."

Gerard nodded looking a little hurt. Victory just glared.

"Sunshine, I want you to try those breathing exercises we practiced, and then tell us which way to the surface." Ray said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathing exercises?" Frank said raising an eyebrow. Gerard looked at Ray a little confused too.

"It's for…stress. Like putting up with you two!" Ray said then turned back to Victory who did not take her ever glaring eyes off Gerard.

Two breaths in, one breath out, two breaths in, one breath out. She closed her eyes and pointed to the left.

"This way." She said a little calmer and started leading the way. Gerard raised his hand to ask for his gun back, he felt a little on edge with it in her hands, but Ray and Frank quickly shook their heads.


	6. Where are you Christmas?

It was quiet for a while. Mikey fiddled with Christmas button on his jacket only to be glared at by the rest of the group when it started singing. It didn't have an off button so for thirty more seconds they were stuck listening to _we wish you a Merry Christmas_.

"So will somebody please explain to me what exactly is going on?" Victory said after she had cooled down a little. Gerard spoke first, his voice made her jump a little and the small fire of anger flared up again but she let him speak.

"Bob was a Killjoy for a while. He was with us for a long time…but he became convinced the Killjoys had to do more to bring down Better Living. He wanted to completely destroy the place, and everyone in it. Well soon after that he joined a group of extremists. They called themselves SCARECROWS."

"But I thought SCARECROWS were what the company called their soldiers, the ones with the chips in their head?" Victory said in a small voice.

"That is true but they adopted the name. They were called PIGS for a while but after the war a lot of the people who had the chip removed and were sent home joined the group and kept calling themselves SCARECROWS. They think of it as a reminder of what the company did to them. They hate the company and will do whatever it takes to bring it down."

Victory felt a little shocked.

"Why wasn't I informed about this? How many are there?"

"They're a small group, maybe forty or so. That might be why. They're not seen as much of a threat. They just sort of annoyed the Killjoys with their attack ideas. From the way it looks, Bob is their new leader and sort of got the ball rolling."

"So, if we bring him down, we bring the whole operation down?"

Gerard nodded. "Seems so." He never really made eye contact. Victory didn't like the idea of killing someone but it had to be done. She nodded and pointed to two small silver doors at the end of the windowless hall.

"These will take us to upstairs." It was dark in the hall but the flood lights lit the way. She clicked a button and the doors opened. They all stepped inside. She hit "L" and it took them up to the lobby. The doors dinged open. It was quiet in the lobby, and then something below them rumbled. They all looked at each other in confusion. There was another loud rumble from below. Quickly the entire building began to groan.  
"HE'S BLOWING THE PLACE DOWN!" Mikey shouted.

Victory felt Gerard grab her arm and pull as fast as he could out of the building before she could actually process what was going on. They ran out into the parking lot just in time to watch Better Living cave in upon itself. Bob must have known about its catacomb system below. The building quickly dropped into a large hole in the ground. The parking lot shook a little but was otherwise unharmed. Victory watched her company, the thing she had been rebuilding metaphorically and physically for months, quickly trop into a pile of dust. Over the horizon in the distance four large fans drove off into the desert.

She seemed to quit breathing. It wasn't until Ray put a hand on her back did she remember to do so. Gerard squeezed her hand lightly. Anything he could have done in the past sort of seemed pointless now. They stood there for a while and watched the dust settle.

"So…" Frank said slowly. "Does this mean…Christmas is canceled?" There was tightness in his voice.


	7. Carol of Bells

_Ok go to youtube and look up Carol of Bells rock version it is a song that would be good to listen to when I say **PRESS PLAY **_

_have this open in a different window. Skip ahead exactly 59 or so seconds. Let it load while you read. Then when I say so press play_.

* * *

"No!" Victory shouted. "I refuse to let this happen! It is up to us to get those trucks back!"

She ran over to the ever faithful Trans-AM.

"Sunshine, take it easy!" Ray shouted as they ran after her.

"Yeah, Sun, it's been a long day for all of us. It's just toys." Gerard said catching up with her. She turned to them.

"It's not just toys, its hope! Those kids have had nothing but fear and pain for the past ten years! That pain was caused by a company I own! That pain was caused by my family! It is my job to right that wrong. This is a chance to give those kids something they haven't seen their entire lives." Tears filled her eyes. Gerard pulled her in close. She wanted to pull back and say she was stronger, that she didn't need him but let got and let him in. He kissed the top of her head.

_**[PRESS PLAY]**_

"Killjoys, get in the car, we're saving Christmas!"

Frank, Ray and even Mikey cheered and hopped in. Victory pulled back with a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. He opened the door for her and they quickly drove off.

_(a/n: ok you can press stop whenever you want. just thought it needed a music montage)_

It was well into midday when they left. Christmas Eve. They had been driving for hours following the tracks of the vans in the desert sand.

"Are we there yet." Frank sighed.

"No." Ray said leaning his head on the glass.

"Are we there yet." He asked again.

"No." Mikey said rubbing his eyes.

"Are we there yet."

"No." Victory mumbled.

"Are we there ye-AAHH!"

The car came to a quick halt. Gerard stood up and looked over the roof of the car. The tire tracks made a sharp turn after miles and miles of going straight.

"Shit!" Gerard said sitting back down. He shifted the car again and followed the tracks.

"They're headed for the canyon! They're going to dump them off of the cliff!"

The car raced as fast as it would go. Victory sat on the edge of her seat trying to keep an eye out for the canyon or maybe the shape of the vans. Then, yes! There they were. The sun was beginning to set making it hard to see. Where they were at there were many trees and shrubs to cover them. Gerard parked the car behind some trees and large rocks. They each changed the battery in their ray guns, Gerard grabbed an extra from the trunk, and snuck around some of the rocks and behind the vans.

"Yo, boss man," One of the smaller guys in a black jacket and matching hat said looking over the canyon. "You think it's a good idea to dump all these toys. I mean, it's just some kids…I mean I don't agree with the bitch, but I sort of get the idea she's going with."

Bob came up to him.

"Is that right?" he pretended to look over the edge. The small guy shook with fear.

"Well," Bob's voice was calm. "We were just some kids when they took our homes. You were just some kid when they _carved_ open your skull and placed a chip in your _head_." His voice began to rise. "Now they are teaching some kids to trust them! They are teaching some kids to just forget what happened, just so they can do it all over again!"

"Come on man, it can't be that bad." The small guy said shrugging his shoulders. Bob frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." There was a sound of a click and like that the guy dropped to the ground. Several others gasped.

Victory turned her head as the guy fell. The gang couldn't believe how dark their old friend had turned.

"Anyone else agree that Better Living has changed?" Bob said a little louder. The all shook their heads.

"Good now help me unload these trucks."

They all sat and waited for the right time to reveal themselves. Victory and Gerard exchanged looks trying to think of when. Ray watched them making sure not to miss the signal. Mikey checked his gun and prepared batteries just in case. Frank sat and watched but slowly felt something on his shoulder. He looked to brush it off but instead let out a loud blood curdling scream.

"OHMYGODSPIDER! GET IT OFF!" He flung it off as he stood up. It landed on Mikey who let out a sound and threw the creature into the bushes. Gerard grabbed Frank by the arm and pulled him down just before the lasers could make contact.

"DAMN IT FRANK!" He shouted cocking his gun and returning fire.

"I don't want to hear it! That thing was fuckin' huge!" Frank shouted as he shot.

The shots stopped for a moment.

"I thought you guys died in explosion!" Bob shouted from behind a truck.

"You wish motherfucker!" Frank yelled.

"Come out and we'll see you're well treated!" Mikey shouted pulling his gloves on tighter.

"Holy shit! Is that you Mikey?" Bob shouted as if he was meeting up with old buddies. "Ha, the boy finally speaks!" He chuckled to himself.

Mikey held up a middle finger and quickly put it back down.

"I'll tell you what, you give up the girl and we'll call it even." Bob said. There was a click of his gun loading. In the distance you could hear the sound of the electric building up for a hell of a punch.

Gerard put his gun of full power.

"I'll tell you what…" Gerard said slowly. "I'll make that deal…." His gun's charge light lit up. "When you suck my—." **BOOM!**

The rock behind their heads exploded. Gerard returned fire as they dived across the opening and to the next rock. He held on tight to Victory's hand. A few shots whizzed over her back. Both of their guns had used up the energy for the time being and would take several minutes to re-charge. Victory handed Gerard the gun she held, while Bob forced one of his helpers to give him theirs.

"Stay here." Gerard ordered and ducked out closer to the van before she had a chance to argue. He fired a few more shots until everything got very silent.

"I'd hold my fire if I was you." Bob said walking out casually from behind the van. Gerard stood up to see Mikey, Ray, Frank, and Victory put in a line with guns to their heads. Bob's helpers had climbed over the hill and cornered them while they were too busy watching Bob. Mikey tried to stand but quickly was hit with the butt end of a gun sending him to the ground. He let out a small gasp but quickly recovered. Bob and Gerard walked closer to one another.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Gerard said holding his gun at the ready. Bob's finger twitched over the trigger.

"Look at your people, Bob!" Gerard pointed to them with his gun. "They don't agree with you, they're scared of you. You just showed them how easily they can be disposed! Do you really want to rule a world like this…"

The helpers trembled a little but stood their ground. A few even dug their guns deeper into the back of Ray, Frank and Victory's heads.

Bob licked his lips and switched his eyes back and forth.

"If you do this…you are no better than the company."

That was it. Bob dropped his gun and lunged at Gerard, causing him to drop his as well. Gerard felt his back hit the hard metal of the van. He felt all the air in his lungs be forced out. He took a quick gasp of air as he fell to the ground. Bob picked him back up and punched him. Gerard regained himself and gave Bob a hard shove to the chest sending him back. Bob advanced sending Gerard into the front end of the van. Gerard quickly pushed him off and gave him a hard punch to the jaw. Bob fell but swooped his leg low causing Gerard to hit the ground hard. Suddenly Bob was on top of him. They rolled in the dust. Gerard rolled on top now and punched hard three times before Bob bucked him off. Gerard hung on as they rolled one more time. There was a sudden drop. Bob rolled over the edge of the cliff. Gerard managed to grab a branch and hang on. Bob clung to Gerard's jacket sleeve.

"Grab my hand!" Gerard shouted. "I'll pull you up!" Gerard let down his other hand. Bob looked down at the canyon then up. The Ground below Gerard quivered and crumbled a little.

"Hurry up! Just grab my hand!" He shouted again. Bob closed his eyes giving up and slowly extended his other hand. Gerard took it clasping on tight.

"I got you, Man!" He said. Bob smiled wickedly.

"No, I've got _you_." With a quick rip Gerard went tumbling over as the edge crumbled.


	8. Here Comes Santa Claus

They all watched in horror as they watched Gerard tumble over the side. Bob's helpers instantly dropped their guns in shock. Victory was the first one up. She screamed as Ray and Frank held her down. Mikey started to run for the edge when Frank took him down. Frank had him pinned to one of the trucks. Mikey stared open mouth at the edge. It was like his heart stopped and stomach churned. He couldn't find a breath. In the background Victory's scream was like white noise. Ray had a firm arm around her. Tears streamed her face. She cried out for Gerard. Frank and Mikey just kept staring at the edge. It was like some nightmare. Any second they would wake up. Mikey pushed past Frank slowly. Frank tried to protest, but Mikey shoved past him.

"I NEED TO SEE FOR MYSELF!" Mikey shouted and threw Frank's arm aside. He felt the lump develop in his throat and closed his eyes as he came closer to the edge. He opened his eyes. First he saw Bob's body about a football field length below. Blood haloed his blond hair. Then…

"Holy shit!" Mikey said and almost dove over the side. Frank went after him thinking he was trying to kill himself over the loss of his brother. Frank looked over the side.  
"Oh my god! Ray get over here!" Frank shouted. Ray dropped Victory and ran to the edge.

White knuckles clung on to a branch sticking out over the edge of the cliff a few feet down. Gerard held on as tight as he could. Just as Bob had pulled him over the edge crumbled revealing a branch. At the last second Gerard managed to snag it.

"A little help?" He said through strained teeth. Ray dipped a hand over the side and grabbed Gerard by the forearm. Frank and Mikey each grabbed a side and lifted. They pulled him up over the edge and sat him down. They all panted heavily. Gerard sat up feeling his heart pump heavily. Suddenly something heavy hit him from the side knocking him over into the dusty sand. Victory had her arms wrapped in a death grip around his throat.

"Don't you _EVER_ DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She sobbed loudly. He put two shaky arms around her waist. She pulled back and kissed him wildly. It wasn't until Ray gave a little cough did they remember to stop. They looked up to see the others standing. Frank had a childish grin on his face. Ray and Mikey helped them up. Each gave Gerard a brotherly hug. Mikey punched Gerard's arm.

"Don't fuckin' do that again, ya dick." He said trying to hide his relief. He looked down and bit his lip. Gerard smiled. They looked up to see Bob's helpers running off into the desert.

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YOU COWARDS!" Frank shouted and put a middle finger into the air. They all laughed until Victory stopped dead.

"_Christmas!"_ She looked out to the setting sun. "Shit we have to get these van's back to the company….what's left of it."

Mikey, Frank, Ray and Victory each took a van while Gerard took the Trans-AM. Victory just hoped they would have enough gas to make it back.

* * *

It was a Christmas miracle. They made it back to Battery City. Hundreds of people were already surrounded around the ruins of Better Living Industry. They pulled up the vans where they entrance use to be. A few cops stopped them. Once they saw Victory they put their guns down. Victory hastily told them the entire story. As she did so the drivers who were meant to pick up the trucks came up asking questions causing her to re tell the entire story. She had them each refill the tanks before they left. The police would let her file the paper work for the crumbled company after Christmas. Everyone just wanted to go home and be with their family. They all hauled into the Trans-AM and headed home.


	9. Santa Claus is Comin to Town

"And that's why we left you alone…" Frank said after telling Boomer the lengthy tale of how our last forty eight ours had gone. She sat on the kitchen counter in her red and green pajamas sucking on a candy cane that she had now sharpened to a point. She sat there glaring at the five people in the living room. They were pretty dirty…and a little covered in blood.

"I'd better get my own lazer gun for Christmas…." Was all she said. Then she hopped down from the counter. Cherri Cola raised an eyebrow as the small girl trotted up the stairs.

"You have got to keep an eye on that one…she is _gonna_ be trouble." Cherri said putting a hand to her temple.

"Well I'm glad you're all ok." Cherri looked down and bit her lip. "Sunshine, I really am sorry. I didn't know it was Party Poison. Honest! I was drunk and he looked like Frank in that mask and I…I'm so sorry!" She blubbered and hugged Victory.

"It's ok Cherri Cola." Victory smiled and hugged her back. "I forgive you. I….wait…you were trying to kiss Frank?"

Victory pushed Cherri Cola back and looked at Frank making a face similar to a gag. Cherri Cola smirked and stepped to the side eyeing up Frank.

"You were flirting all night and well I…well…" She twirled her blonde hair and looked at her shoes.

"Any ways after you left," She said looking back to Victory and Gerard. "I felt awful and you guys didn't give us a heads up or anything so I thought somebody should stay with that little Missile Kid, lord only knows what she could do with just a day to herself." Cherri Cola looked up to Boomer's room.

"Missile Kid…?" Ray pondered.

"I like it." Frank smiled and stepped a little closer to Cherri Cola.

"I really can't thank you enough, Cherri, you even cleaned up after the party! Really, thanks." Victory smiled and took Gerard's hand.

"If you and Show Pony want to stay the night, you're welcome to spend Christmas with us."

Cherri Cola and Frank exchanged glances.

"Sounds great."

Frank smirked his famous smile and quickly looked at the ground.

Ray stood in the background and gave Victory a little nudge then motioned to Gerard.. Victory shook her head.

"Tomorrow." She smirked and gave a wink. Ray smiled and gave a nod. Tomorrow. Christmas.


	10. All I want for Christmas is You

_Well here is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it is a little early for a Christmas special but I wanted people to be able to have time to find it or read it. I know Christmas can get kinda busy, plus it gets you in the spirit :D well enjoy Pleas R&R. Happy Holidays!_

* * *

Victory woke to the motion of bouncing and the creaking sound of her bed. Somebody was jumping hard on her mattress. Gerard moaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Boomer, go back to bed." Victory groaned. "'S too early…"

There was a giggle.

"COME ON GUYS IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Frank….I should have guessed…." Victory covered her head. Gerard groaned and quickly swiped Frank's feet out from under him. He fell hard but just got back up and started shaking the bed.

"_**CHRISTMASSSS!" **_He said through his teeth. Victory looked up to see Boomer looking down over her head.

"He won't stop until you get up…." She yawned and glared at Frank. He must have woken her up too. "Trust me."

Gerard threw a pillow at Frank.

"Ok!" Gerard shouted. "Just stop before you brake the fucking bed!"

Frank jumped up and down. Cherri Cola had been standing in the door way. He took her hand and ran out the door, probably to wake the others.

"Merry Christmas." Victory said in a tired voice and looked to Gerard with a smile. Gerard groaned and rolled back over.

Down the hall there was a loud commotion.

Boomer ran to Ray's room while Frank went to Mikey's.

Frank went to dive on the bed when a single lazer shot inches past his head. Frank froze.

Mikey laid in his bed, face first in his pillow, arm extended, gun in hand.

"Slowly…back _out_ of my room…" Mikey said through the pillow. Frank backed up and closed the door. Ray was standing across the hall with Boomer over his shoulder as she giggled.

"You know better than to bother a sleeping Mikey before his coffee." Ray said simply and ventured down the hall. Frank gave a nod and followed keeping an eye on the door.

Mikey later met everyone down stairs. The bright Christmas tree was annoying but he had to admit it did look gorgeous with the presents circled around it. He groaned as he entered the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNI—" Victory started. Mikey put a finger up.

"Coffee…" Mikey said slowly.

Victory smiled and handed him a cup. Mikey took a sip. It was as if his spine melted. He dropped and had an expression of something close to tears.

"This is amazing!" He smiled. Actually SMILED! Victory returned the smile and pointed to a small black machine on the counter.

"Merry Christmas, Mikey."

Mikey put down the cup and picked up Victory and spun her around.

"! You're the best sister EVER! Gee, you cannot let her go. Taste this!" He said shoving the cup in his brother's face. Gerard pushed it aside.

"I know Mikey, I have my own cup." Gerard smiled. Mikey put Victory down. Cherri leaned in close to Frank.

"So that's what stick was up his ass? He didn't have coffee?" She whispered. Frank shrugged.

After everyone was caffeinated they settled down on the couch. Victory handed out the presents.  
By the end it went something like this:

Boomer:, new boots from Ray's gift, a hover board from Frank's , Batteries from Mikey's, And a ray gun from Gerard even though Victory protested.

Frank: Skittles from Ray, Tube socks from Mikey, apparently a cat from Boomer, hover board to race Boomer, after taking back the fondue pot from Gerard and Victory, and a girlfriend from Cherri Cola

Ray: Switch blade from Frank, Stethoscope from Boomer, Tube socks from Mikey, a coupon for Lasik surgery from Gerard and Victory.

Ray was almost in tears when he opened his. All Victory could do was smile to hold back her own tears.

"You can get your full eye sight back. I've already talked to the doctors they said it's an easy fix."

Ray didn't say a single word but just simply nodded and handed the next set of gifts to Gerard and Victory.

Victory opened her gifts. A stealth blade from Frank as well as one token to clean the whole house, complaint free. From Mikey she got a scarf. Ray gave her a small blanket. When it came to Gerard's turn He just simply turned up the radio and took her hand.

"He said he'd play it next." Gerard said. Victory wondered why he had his ear so close to the radio the whole morning. Suddenly Dr. Death Defy's voice boomed over the stereo.

"Well kiddies, the big man's come and gone, but not for long. He'll be back next year. But for the day I've got a special tune for a special lady. This one goes out to miss Victory X herself, queen of all things better living _and_ Christmas. This one is for you Sunshine."

Slowly the tune started.

_III don't want a lot for Christmassss  
Theree is just one thing I neeeeed  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas treeeee_

And then it clicked. Victory recognized the voice.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Victory's mouth dropped.

"You…sung me a song…on the radio…"

A small smile curled over Gerard's lips.

"I didn't even know you could sing!" Victory chirped as she drowned him with hugs.

"Frank, Ray, and Mikey learned how to play guitar and Ray did the drums parts and we cut them in later."

"This is the coolest gift ever! Oh thank you!" She kissed him on the lips She hugged the others, then they all leaned back and listened until the song ended. Gerard started to get up to clean the wrapping paper when Ray sat him back down.

"Hold up, Bro." He said. Gerard looked up confused. Victory stood up next to him.

"You haven't got Victory's gift yet." Ray said as he and Victory exchanged glances. Ray ran out the garage and lifted a large box in colorful paper and set it in the living room. They all got up and stood around it.

"Ooh is it a pony!" Frank mocked as he and Cherri held hands. Victory rolled her eyes.

"What the hell could be this big?" Gerard said almost afraid to open it.

"Go on, open it." Victory beamed.

Gerard stepped up slowly and carefully tore at the paper.

"Come on, Bro we're not keeping the paper for memory just tear into it. We're all dying to see what it is!" Mikey said pushing Gerard a little closer. With one swift tear the paper came off. They all stepped back. Gerard twisted his head not exactly sure of what he was seeing.

Cherri Cola Gasped and put a hand to her smiling lips. Mikey and Frank stared wide eyed, mouths open. Victory and Ray looked at each other and smiled.

Gerard hung his mouth open and tilted his head the other way.

"It's a…crib?" He said slowly. Then it was as if someone had flipped the light switch. "It's a crib?"  
His head went up straight. Victory gave a nod trying to keep from giggling. "IT'S A CRIB!"

Gerard looked from the wooden crib, then to Victory, then to Ray, then Victory then back to the crib.

"Congratulations." Ray said nudging Victory a little. Gerard still had his mouth open.

"I…I…ahhh." He ran up to Victory and spun her around. "We're having a…!" He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was just too good! Victory giggled and nodded. She stepped back pulling her loose pajama shirt, and revealed an ever so slight bump. Gerard stared at it for a moment then took her in for a deep kiss.

"How far along?" He said breathlessly as he rubbed a hand over the bump.

"Two months. I wanted to be sure and I didn't know when to tell you, I tried at the party and well…I guess it just all worked out." Victory gleamed like a star. Gerard stood up and kissed her again.

"Wait….you were shot at, tazzed, attacked, and ran through the desert all WHILE YOU WERE PREGNANT? " Gerard ran to get his keys. "We're taking you to the hospital, we'll run tests!" Victory pulled form his grasp.

"Gee it's ok. I had Ray run some tests when we got home. The baby is fine. It has a strong heart beat."

Gerard sighed, then turned to Ray. "YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
Ray backed up a little. He couldn't help but smile.

"She wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you but she threatened me."

"With what!"

Ray pointed to Frank.

"She said when the baby came I'd have to move into Frank's room!"  
Gerard shrugged it off and swung around to kiss Victory again. As she hugged him he looked around. Frank smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He got exactly what he wanted. A family.

Dr. Death's voice sounded when the music stopped. They all smiled and listened in.

"_Well folks, that's a wrap. Dr. D is heading home, _

_but only for a little while._

_Nothing is permanent. _

_But for the time being hold on to_

_the ones you love and cherish every second_,

Weather its friends or family. _Take whatch ya got_

_And run with it. Keep the music loud and your _

_Heart louder. Nothing speaks the truth better. _

_Don't be afraid to keep living my Killjoys._

_This is me Dr. D signing off and wishing you the best of _

_Holidays."_


	11. Sequel: 3rd story

_A/N: New Story is posted in my profile. It's the third of my Killjoy Fics_


End file.
